


What Cures All

by Homer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Minor plot, Oneshot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, like no plot just backstory for fluff, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homer/pseuds/Homer
Summary: Oneshot: Korra is tired after Raiko nearly runs her into the ground after helping the RCPD for a night-long mission against the Agni-Kai's. Once she gets home, all she wants to do is cuddle Asami and take a nap.(Tooth rotting cuddles and fluff)





	What Cures All

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot, and also my first Korrasami fic! Enjoy <3

Asami heard the keys jingling outside their apartment door, followed by a stumbling Korra.

“Spirits, why do I always leave my boots here!” Korra cursed under her breath, and Asami saw a boot get kicked and fly past the doorway of the living room, hearing it bounce down the hallway.

“Korra?”

“Mmmm?” Korra's head peeked around the corner and faced Asami, who was sitting on a couch. “Yeah, 'sami?”

“Are you ok? You seem aggravated.”

Korra ran a tan hand through her dark hair, taking in a deep breath. “What time is it?”

“It's 3:42, why?” Confusion was written all over Asami's face.

Korra didn't answer right away. Instead, she decided to walk over to where Asami was sitting and plop down right next to her, head resting on Asami's shoulder.

“Raiko had me running ragged last night. I didn't get to sleep at all. So it's been like,” she paused, trying to do some mental math, “34 hours since I've slept and I'm just so _tired_ , 'sami.” Korra tossed an arm around the non-bender, and tucked her face into her neck.

Asami gladly reciprocated Korra's affection, putting one of her arms around the avatar's shoulders and tucking Korra's head under her chin.

“Korra – your head smells like smoke.”

“Mmmyeah. Agni Kai's decided to have a bit of a throw-down last night. At least Lin got to book a few of 'em. Saikhan seemed to be having a blast with it all. You know how he absolutely adores filing paperwork on behalf of the avatar and the president.”

Asami's other hand had made it to Korra's hair, and had been gently playing with it as she spoke. “Korra, you're half-asleep. Do you want to go take a nap?”

“Mhmm. A nap sounds amazing but I don't want to move. You and this couch are just too comfy.” At this, Korra nestled closer to Asami to further make her point.

Asami laughed quietly. “Korra, I'll go with you. You just need to get off of me first.”

Korra didn't move, but she did make a pouty face that Asami couldn't see but could definitely feel on her neck. Korra seemed to have forgotten where exactly her face was at the moment, until Asami said that she needed to stop pouting and “get off that avatar ass.”

Korra responded by scrunching her face, but after a few seconds she pushed herself up from the couch, body hovering over Asami's. Blue eyes met green, and Korra pecked Asami on the lips. “Naptime.”

Asami lightly shoved Korra's sturdy body off of her before standing up and lending a hand to her girlfriend. After helping her stand, Asami had a chance to fully take in Korra's haggard appearance. Her pants had a few rips in them here and there, a giant hole near the back of a knee. Her armbands were in a similar state, except Asami could make out a few cuts on tanned skin, along with some burns. Fire was the Agni Kai's element of choice after all.

“Korra, do you want to heal yourself up a bit? Those burns don't look like too much fun.”

“I'll be okay. Nothing that I can't heal later. They don't hurt... not right now anyway.”

“Okay.” Asami grabbed Korra's hand in hers, and led them to her bedroom. She heard Korra take a deep breath and let it go, noting how her shoulders drooped as she released it.

As soon as Korra was within reach of the bed, she fell upon it and rolled onto her stomach. “Oh, spirits. This feels like the best thing I've ever felt in my life.”

Asami could make out most of Korra's words, at least those not muffled by a pillow. She made her way to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers, reaching for Korra's hand once again. Finding it, she held it up to her chest and cuddled the strong arm of the avatar as her gaze studied the rest of her partner.

She thinks Korra felt her watching her, and she smiles softly at Korra's tired face as she turns to look back at Asami.

“You're so beautiful. You know that?”

Asami blushes.

Korra manages to scrape up enough strength to wiggle herself under the covers, and rolls over and spoons Asami.

“You know, I've always preferred being the big spoon.”

“Why?”

“It reminds me of when I was little – I'd cuddle Naga like this and protect her from the world. It made me feel safe to make someone, something, else feel safe too.”

Asami's hand reaches to touch Korra's, which was already laying softly against her waist.

“That's cute. But it makes sense.”

“Mmm, yeah.” Korra yawned, and proceeded to nuzzle her face into Asami's hair, cheek ending to rest softly on the non-bender's head.

Asami lay there quietly, trying to think of something else to say, when she noticed that her girlfriend's breathing had deepened and leveled out. She smiled to herself and snuggled deeper into the arms of the avatar.


End file.
